Lettera
by Alfonsa De Gama
Summary: Une fois de plus, Parker et Jarod découvrent un secret bien caché. Quelque chose qui aurait pu tout changer.
1. Chapitre I

Parker arrêta sa berline sur le gravier qui se trouvait en face de la grande bâtisse. Elle en sortit et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants pour observer cette maison à laquelle appartenait un bon lot de souvenirs bons ou mauvais. Malheureusement son habitant été mort comme tout son entourage, ou à quelque chose près. Cette maison appartenait à celui qu'elle avait appelé Papa depuis toujours. Une sorte de quiproquo, une mascarade qui illustrée sa vie faite d'impostures : il n'était pas son père, elle était la fille d'un des hommes les plus terribles de cette planète. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout tourne mal pour elle ?

Après un long soupir, elle s'engagea dans l'allée, le cœur lourd et la gorge serrée. Les graviers bruyants sous ses pieds elle profita de l'air frais pour se reprendre.

* * *

_« Maman est morte. C'est comme ça que ma vie a pris un tournant aussi douloureux qu'inattendu. Moi qui étais cette fillette douce et quelque part naïve, j'ai été plongée dans ce monde de solitude et de terreur qui, je le savais déjà, ne finirait jamais.  
__Alors, même pas un mois après la mort de Maman, j'étais dans ce jet avec cette vieille femme qui me servirait de chaperon durant tout le voyage. Je n'avais dit au revoir à personne, même ceux qui m'étaient très proches... Sans parler de toi à qui je n'avais pas pu adresser la parole depuis ce qu'ils appelaient « l'accident ». J'avais été bouleversée, toi aussi, je le sais. Ils ne voulaient pas que l'on se rapproche plus dans la peine alors ils nous avaient éloignés. C'était dur._

_Je regardais le tarmac et mon père entrer dans la limousine avant même que les moteurs de mon avion ne se mettent en route. J'étais bel et bien seule.  
__Où allais-je ? Que ferai-je une fois là-bas ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.  
__Et l'avion atterrit des heures plus tard dans un pays où il faisait si froid que j'en avais mal à la tête. La vieille me tendit un manteau bien lourd et nous attendîmes la voiture qui nous emmena à la suite dans ce qui devait devenir mon nouvel établissement scolaire : une énorme bâtisse en pierre entourée d'une épaisse forêt de conifères recouverte de blanc. C'était sinistre mais beau._

_J'étais en Russie, dans une école mixte ce qui me surprit dans un premier temps – ce n'était pas le genre de Papa – mais qui me réjouit par la suite. Je m'y plus assez rapidement car ce cadre épuré, calme et sérieux estompa peu à peu ma tristesse. Et de jour en jour, je levais la tête. Je voulais être fière, pour elle, comme elle.  
__Je rencontrais une ribambelle de filles et de garçons, enfants de chefs d'entreprises et d'hommes d'état. Nous nous entendions tous dans nos similarités. Nous avions, avant de venir ici, à quelques choses près tous le même quotidien : un père absent, une mère parfois effacée et quelques mystères quant aux réelles professions de nos parents. Je commençais à aller mieux._

_Et puis, à ma surprise, je découvris que nous devions changer de pays à la fin de l'année. Je ne rentrerais donc pas à Blue Cove pour les vacances d'été, je ne reverrais donc pas Papa. Impossible d'ailleurs de savoir si oui ou non il était encore conscient de l'existence de sa fille… Rares étaient les coups de téléphone voir même les lettres.  
__Si mon père me manquait, ton absence était dure. Je ne cessais de penser à toi, à ce que tu étais devenu si loin de moi. J'essayais de t'imaginer mais c'était sans succès. Et puis je commençais à m'impatienter. Jamais tu n'as répondu à une de mes lettres. Jamais. A chaque fois que j'en envoyais une, je guettais le courrier tous les jours. A chaque fois j'étais un peu plus déçue._

_Les années passèrent et j'oubliai de plus en plus qui j'étais à l'origine, me transformant en une véritable femme et en écrasant toutes mes concurrentes potentielles.  
__Je passais par la Russie, la France et la Suisse pour mes années de collèges et par le Cambodge pour mes années de lycée. Et quand vint le temps des études supérieurs je continuais de voyager de pays en pays jusqu'à me retrouver au Japon ou en Afrique. Je dois avouer que j'ai eut de la chance de pouvoir voir autant de cultures différentes, d'observer autant de paysages. Mais je me sentais coupable à chaque fois que je voyais quelque chose de nouveau. Je visitais le monde, tu tourner dans ta cage. Je rencontrer constamment de nouvelles personnes, tu vivais un quotidien sans doute morne et gris. Cette injustice me pesait encore et encore._

_ Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Jamais. Pas même quand j'étais à des kilomètres de toi. Et j'ai toujours continué à t'écrire, à te raconter tout ce que je vivais. Je voulais te faire partager mes découvertes et mes rencontres parce que je me rappelais de ton regard lorsque je t'expliquais ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Mais tu n'as pas répondu. Tu m'as certainement oublié. Le problème est que je ne l'ai pas fait. _

_ Cette lettre est la dernière. Je vais bientôt rentrer à Blue Cove et je risque de te croiser. Je ne suis plus la même, tu ne dois plus être le même. Les gens changent et j'en suis un exemple. Peut être que nous nous recroiserons. Ne t'attend pas à quelque chose qui se rapprocherait de près ou de loin à ce que nous avions. Nous étions si naïfs. Je connais à présent les rouages de la vie, je sais comment les personnes que l'on aime nous abandonnent et comment certaines autres font tout pour nous détruire. Je ne suis plus la fillette douce et candide, je suis cette femme redoutable qui se rappelle avec amertume les années tendres qu'elle a vécu. _

_Laisse moi te dire que… »_


	2. Chapitre II

Jarod ne put poursuivre sa lecture car il sentit le métal d'une arme sur sa nuque. Trop plongé dans sa stupéfiante lecture, il oublia toutes les précautions qu'il devait prendre dans ce lieu et dans sa position. Il prit une grande inspiration et reconnu le parfum de sa chasseresse. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle était sûrement entrain de chercher des réponses.

« Tourne-toi et ne tente rien. »

Il s'exécuta assez prudemment et se tourna pour lui faire face. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il l'observa avec un air assez choqué.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Mais il ne répondit pas.

Jarod se tut et l'observa. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur voyage à Carthis et il devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Seulement, il remarqua que son regard si bleu avait encore perdu de sa lueur. Les derniers évènements, les derniers secrets dévoilés avaient dû lui assener un coup de plus. Les terreurs nocturnes et les nuits sans fermer l'œil devaient être lourdes à porter. Cette femme tenait encore debout après tout ce qu'elle découvrait d'année en année. Il l'admirait pour cela.

Un autre détail, qui n'en était pas vraiment un lorsque l'on connaissait Miss Parker comme lui, l'interpella. Elle ne portait pas son habituelle jupe très courte et sa longue veste qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur. Au lieu de cela, elle portait un simple jeans assez foncé, un pull lâche et des chaussures loin de celles qu'elle mettait en temps normal, celles-ci ressemblaient à des boots, plus pratiques pour courir. Malgré cet accoutrement des plus inhabituels, elle n'en restait pas moins élégante et magnifique.

Parker se sentit observée et cela la gêna. Elle se sentait beaucoup moins impressionnante habillée de cette façon, alors, elle agita son 9mn et s'empressa de rompre le silence.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Wonder Boy ?

- Je cherche des informations comme toi je suppose.

- Et des choses qui m'appartiennent. Qu'est ce que tu lisais ? »

Il ne répondit pas parce qu'il ne savait pas comment elle pourrait réagir face à cela. Lui-même était encore sous le choc.

« Donne-moi ça ! » s'énerva-t-elle en appuyant le canon de son arme sur la poitrine du caméléon. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'appuierait jamais sur la gâchette.

Le masque de la Reine des Glaces disparut subitement, son expression fermée aussi, pour laisser place à la déception qui s'inscrit sur son visage.

« Dis-moi ce que je vais encore découvrir, comme si tout ce que je savais à présent ne suffisait pas. »

Il comprit la peine de la jeune femme et passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu plus courts que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

« Je viens d'apprendre que tu avais essayé de correspondre avec moi quand tu as quitté le Centre. Lui expliqua-t-il sans la regarder dans les yeux.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais reçu…tout ce que je t'ai envoyé.

- Non. Il gardait tout dans ce bureau, un tiroir fermé à clef que j'ai forcé. Je pense que j'y ai trouvé toutes tes lettres. Il les a toute lues ou presque.

- C'est pas vrai. Même mort il faut qu'il... »

Encore un long silence passa durant lequel, sans s'en rendre compte, Parker baissa son arme.

« Tu n'as jamais reçu mes lettres non plus. Affirma Jarod en se tournant et en lui tendant une pile importante de feuilles. Celles qui n'ont pas été utilisées pour m'analyser encore plus sont là. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais les lire. »

Sans pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, elle empoigna la pile. Parker leva ensuite les yeux en sa direction et il put percevoir l'étonnement dans ceux-ci. Elle avait eut exactement la même réaction que lui. Un trouble de plus…

Elle feuilleta les vieilles lettres de ce qui avait été son meilleur ami comme pour ce rendre compte de ce qu'elle tenait en main. C'était absolument surréaliste de savoir que ce qu'elle avait attendu pendant des années, lorsqu'elle grandissait, était en fait resté tout ce temps enfermé dans un tiroir. Le pire dans tout cela était que ce tiroir appartenait à celui qu'elle croyait être son père. Une chose de plus que l'on avait caché à la jeune femme.

« Tout aurait pu être différent. Soupira Jarod alors qu'il se retournait pour refermer le tiroir et rassembler les lettre qui lui été destinées. Tu ne serais certainement pas à mes trousses aujourd'hui si tu avais pris connaissance de ces lettres et je n'aurais pas peur de ton revolver si j'avais reçu les tiennes. »

Miss Parker réalisa soudainement qu'il avait raison. Elle n'aurait pas eut cette vieille rancœur envers lui, ce sentiment d'amitié gâchée qu'elle entretenait depuis toujours. Elle aurait enfin su ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Parce qu'elle ne le savait pas encore mais c'était le plus souvent ce qu'il exprimait dans ces lettres. La jeune femme ne bougea pas, son arme dans une main et une pile de vieilles correspondances dans l'autre.

Le se mit complètement face à elle et profita de la chaleur que lui apportait le rayon de soleil qui traversait la vitre. Cette lumière éclairait les yeux de Parker qui n'avaient jamais été aussi clairs. Il remarqua que son regard brillait et compris que cette nouvelle découverte était un coup dur de plus à encaisser. Seulement, le pire dans tout cela était la notion du temps qu'ils avaient perdu. Toutes ses peines endurées n'auraient finalement pas eut lieu d'être. L'émotion s'empara également de lui. Sans savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement, ils s'enlacèrent avec force. Il crut même qu'il allait briser son petit corps s'il continuait à resserrer son emprise autour d'elle.


	3. Chapitre III

Dans l'ancien bureau de Monsieur Parker, illuminé par seulement un rayon de soleil qui faisait apparaître la poussière de la pièce, ils s'enlacèrent pendant de longues minutes. C'était comme ci, par ce geste, ils retrouvaient la personne qu'ils avaient perdue des années plus tôt. Jarod sentit son amie lâcher prise. Peut être était-ce le lieu symbolique dans lequel ils se trouvaient ou bien toutes ces découvertes qui lui tombaient dessus. Quoiqu'il en soit, il la serra contre lui parce qu'il avait enfin comprit qu'elle ne l'avait pas dénigré ni oublié mais qu'elle avait bien pensé chaque jours à lui pendant tout ce temps. Jamais il n'avait été si soulagé de sa vie. Elle était là, avec toute la sincérité dont elle était capable.

« J'allais partir » lui avoua soudainement Parker.

Jarod détacha progressivement son emprise de son amie et la regarda, interloqué. Elle baissa les yeux.

« Je venais voir une dernière fois cette maison, essayer de trouver de nouvelles informations, savoir qui il était vraiment… Et je partais le plus loin possible.

- Tu quittes le Centre ? » il était partagé entre le bonheur et l'inquiétude. Savait-elle à quel point il était difficile de leur échapper ? Savait-elle tout ce que la fuite impliquait ?

Elle comprit qu'il se posait des questions, qu'il ne savait pas si elle y avait mûrement réfléchie.

« 1 moi après notre retour de Carthis, j'ai posé le pour et le contre, je me suis souvenue de notre discussion dans la voiture. Et j'ai décidé de partir.

- Pourquoi tu m'as menacé avec ton arme si tu t'en vas ?

- Un vieux réflexe certainement et la surprise, je n'ai pas vu de voiture alors je m'attendais à être seule. Elle fit une pause. Et surtout parce que je ne voulais pas que tu le saches.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Je ne voulais pas que tu me suives. Tu en es capable, je le sais. Je voulais que tu m'oublies après tout ce que je t'ai fait. Mais…

- Mais ce que je viens de trouver change la donne n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Oui. C'est ça. »

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel aucun d'eux n'osa dire un mot. Parker se contentait de fixer le sol et Jarod l'observait ne sachant quoi dire de plus.

Elle bougea finalement pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda Jarod en sortant subitement de sa torpeur.

- Loin je t'ai dit. Lui répondit-elle, un sourire triste sur son visage.

- Tu t'en vas comme ça ?

- Jarod comment peux-tu continuer à être comme cela avec moi ? Tu devrais me cracher dessus, tu devrais t'énerver…Je ne comprends pas !

- J'ai lu tes lettres Parker. »

Encore une fois un long silence les poussa à s'observer. Puis, Jarod continua :  
« Je sais à quel point tu as souffert pendant toutes ses années, je sais que tu t'es sentie seule et abandonnée et je me sentais de la même façon de mon côté. J'ai aussi appris des tas de choses sur toi, tes expériences, ce que tu as vécu. Et puis j'ai compris ce que je représentais réellement pour toi, combien tu…tu m'aimais. Finit-il en baissant le ton. Ils ont fait de toi ce qu'ils voulaient, ils ont réussi à modeler ta personnalité en utilisant toutes ces épreuves que tu as du endurer. Ils t'ont endormi avec de belles paroles et t'ont forcé à être quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne t'en voudrai jamais, tu as fais ce que ton instinct de survie te dictait de faire. Tu ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre d'eux, tu aurais fini comme ta mère. Je ne t'en voudrai jamais. »

Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle fixa son regard au sien. Il retrouva dans ces deux iris la petite fille qu'il n'avait plus revue pendant des années. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive tout de suite, les lèvres du génie s'étendirent en un grand sourire. Elle était de retour, enfin.

Mais, ce moment de sincérité fut interrompu par le bruit d'une voiture arrivant dans l'allée. Jarod tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il se précipita sur le bureau pour effacer les traces de leur passage et en trois pas, il se trouva devant la jeune femme.

« Lyle et deux nettoyeurs, il nous reste peut être deux minutes avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent. Tu choisis, soit tu te risques à traverser la cour et à monter dans ta voiture qui est complètement à découvert soit tu viens avec moi, on passe par la porte de derrière et le jardin pour sauter dans ma voiture qui est trois rues plus loin. »

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes qui parurent des heures à Jarod. Puis, elle leva la tête avec un sourire quasiment invisible et annonça sa réponse :

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »

Sans plus attendre, Jarod sortit du bureau, suivit par Miss Parker. Les deux adultes regardèrent par-dessus la rampe des escaliers et aperçurent Lyle et ses nettoyeurs. Ils ne pouvaient donc descendre. A moins que…

Parker empoigna la main de son compagnon et prit les devants. Elle le fit traverser un long couloir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et ouvrit au bout de celui-ci, une chambre. La fenêtre donnait sur le toit du porche, il leur serait donc facile de sortir de la maison. Ils eurent une grosse frayeur lorsqu'ils entendirent un nettoyeur dire à Lyle qu'il avait entendu du bruit. Les trois hommes montaient à l'étage supérieur alors que Jarod tentait désespérément d'ouvrir la fenêtre qui semblait coincée. Parker entendit la voix de son frère s'élever :

« Parker, je sais que tu es là. Je reconnais ton parfum ! »

Elle lança un regard inquiet au génie qui ouvrit finalement la fenêtre.

« Les dames d'abord ! » chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle sentait son frère s'approcher de secondes en secondes.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, elle enjamba la fenêtre et après un petit saut se trouva sur le toit du proche. Parker fit quelques pas pour laisser la place libre à Jarod qui ne tarda pas à passer sa jambe par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre. La voix de Lyle s'éleva une nouvelle fois alors qu'il entrait bruyamment dans la chambre qui leur servit de passerelle de sortie.

« Attrapez-le, Jarod ne bouge pas ! »

Il ne l'écouta pas une seconde et sauta de l'autre côté juste à temps pour évite une balle lancée en sa direction. Il tomba aux côtés de la jeune femme et la suivit jusqu'à l'endroit où il fallait sauter du petit toit pour tomber dans le jardin.  
Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement en évitant les tires de Lyle et de ses nettoyeurs et parvinrent à traverser le jardin sans blessures. Ils continuèrent leur course dans le quartier résidentiel jusqu'à la voiture qu'avait garée Jarod. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils prirent place à l'intérieur de l'engin et s'éloignèrent de la maison.


End file.
